


Andromeda Galaxy

by tuxedomarch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien AU, Aliens, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, Space AU, glasses oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedomarch/pseuds/tuxedomarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an alien visits oikawa in the middle of the night, and oikawa wants in on the space adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andromeda Galaxy

Oikawa Tooru lay in his bed, snoring as he was sound asleep. His pajamas consisted of a matching fleece set with striped pants and a shirt that said “I’m scared of humans” with a large alien face print on it. The wind was bitter cold from the harsh winter but he was in his toasted room, sleeping as heavy as a log, but looked as gentle as a baby. At least, until his room started flashing a multitude of different colours as his window was lighting up brighter than a christmas tree.

Tooru groaned a bit, trying to roll over and cover his face with his comforter attempting to shield the light off his face. He almost fell back asleep until he heard someone grunt outside his window, then he shot up faster than a rocket. “Eh?! Wh-Who’s there?!” he stuttered out, grabbing a volleyball as a way of defence. 

A shadowed figure looked into his window, holding his hand up trying to peek in. Tooru squeaked and flailed out his bed, trying to crawl under his comforter terrified.

The window began to slowly creak open as the figure slid the pane open. The figure poked it’s head in, looking left and right before slowly stepping inside the room from the outside. 

“Geez, this isn’t making my life any easier…” the figure mumbled, it had a deep masculine voice. Tooru shakily poked his head from under his comforter, watching the figure in the dark and from the shadow of his bed.

“All I need are freaking batteries...what human doesn’t keep batteries in their room?”

Tooru looked wide eyed at the figure. “An ALIEN!! An ALIEN is in my room!! Oh my god oh my god.” he kept thinking. He always loved astronomy and the extra-terrestrial and dreamt of one day meeting one, but here he was under a comforter holding a semi-deflated volleyball as his only weapon.

“Damn...I’ll have to look somewhere else…” the figure said, turning around and stepped halfway out the window. Tooru jumped up from his comforter and threw the volleyball at the figure with full force, screaming something weird.

This surprised the figure and he turned around to face Tooru but was met with a loud SLAM as the volleyball met his face.

“ACK!” the figured yelled as he went down and fell down outside the window.

Tooru ran to his window and yelled down at the figure that was withering on the ground, holding his face. “TAKE ME WITH YOU, OH ALIEN SUPREME!!”

The figure looked up from holding his face, “E...Excuse me?” the figure asked.

Tooru noted this wasn’t like any alien he thought about. But the getup with the matching spaceship in his driveway only proved his point. The “alien” had short spiked hair with slightly squinted eyes, and supported a large red face with a bloodied nose where the volleyball collided with his face.

Tooru squinted a bit in the dark and reached over to grab his glasses, “You don’t...LOOK like an alien?”

The figure sat up, “What did you think? Green with black beaty eyes?”

Tooru pushed up his glasses and sheepishly smiled, “Maybe a little bit. So what’s your name? Some cool venus name or martian name??!”

The figure stood up and brushed off his getup, “Hajime Iwaizumi.”

“That sounds more Japanese than an alien name…”

“You throw a volleyball at my face and criticize my name?”4

“In my defence, you broke into my house.” Tooru looked at his nails, “SO, I think you should take me with you! Abduct me like an alien properly should!”

Iwaizumi blinked and scratched his head, “I mean, I’m not here to abduct anyone, I just ran out of power on my way to this stellar eatery in the north arm of the Andromeda galaxy, no pun intended.”

Tooru deflated a bit, “Oh…”

Iwaizumi ran his hand through his hair, “I mean, if you wanna come, I don’t mind just help me find my power source.”

Tooru beamed through his glasses, bouncing up and down, “What do you need?! Plutonium?! Barium?!”

“Double A batteries.”

Tooru narrowed his eyes and walked over to his alarm clock, throwing it down on the ground apathetically and pulling out the batteries from the rubble. He threw the batteries to Iwaizumi, “You are literally the lamest alien I’ve ever met.”

Iwaizumi grinned and motioned towards the UFO as Tooru crawled out the window with pajamas and sneakers on. “I’m pretty sure I’m the only alien you’ve ever met, asshole.”

Tooru rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah whatever. Let’s go get food!”

Iwaizumi walked onto the ship and stuck in the two batteries, the ship lifted off the ground and began to gradually ascend into the night sky.

Tooru stared out the window, the reflection of his glasses showing off the stars beginning to become brighter and brighter until the reached space itself.

“By the way, what kind of food is in the Andromeda galaxy?” Tooru piped from the window of the ship.

Iwaizumi flipped a few switches, “Fresh bread and tofu.”

Tooru pressed his face against the window as the Earth became smaller and smaller the faster the ship went. He looked over his shoulder at Iwaizumi driving the ship, and thought to himself,

“I never thought an alien abduction would be this cool.”


End file.
